Chocolate Roses and Static Electricity
by krystal-dolphin
Summary: Action packed with Static crossovers, haywire trips to the theatre, and Raven's alternate mind... not to mention the usual undeniably shy moments of romance. Robin and Starfire - Beast Boy and Raven! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

+ + +

Hello there, special friends! This is my first ever Teen Titans story and I am very excited for the journey I am about to embark on very much holds examples of bonding with the _reviewers_!

*clears throat* Greetings, people. That was my little snippet of Starfire-talking. I absolutely adore the way she speaks. She is sooo clueless! Well, as I said, this is my first ever Titans story and I decided to write it ever since my sister made me watch Teen Titans and me having fallen completely wacko over it *sniggers* Wacko... ahh moving on now.

Okay, so Robin's in love with Starfire but she doesn't know! Let's see if we can get these two troublemakers together, yes? Along the way there's sure to be 'obstacles'? What's a Krystal Dolphin production without obstacles?? *laughs* I hope you shall all very much enjoy this as much as I enjoy constructing the toys from the Kinder Surprises ::ahem:: swiftly changing the subject now, please.

This chapter is in narrative speech. But I must tell you beforehand that occasionally, there will be various viewpoints in the story. I have tried my bestest to make it very easy for you all to read seeing as some first person stories have had my brains in a muddle. HA!!! Puddle of Muddle! 

Now, shall we get on with the story?

I think so!!

Enjoy!!

I do not own the troublemakers- I mean- characters from Teen Titans.

+ + +

The wind softly tugged at her auburn hair and the mid-noon sun brightened her appearance as her upper body rose to meet the full height of the rails. The metal pole gently swayed in the breeze atop the Titans tower. Picking up the piece of fabric, Starfire gingerly draped it over the nylon wire.

__

Hmm, Robin's cape. It even smells like him. I wonder how he adapts it to his aroma even when it is not on his person. How strange, I must remind myself to ask him.

Brushing the simple thought aside, she continued her daily chore and began to absent-mindedly hum while picking up the shriveled pieces of damp cloth and wrapping their form around the grey string. To Starfire, this was known as the 'hanging of the wash clothes'. Raven- her unemotive friend- equipped her with the job after she broke the washing machine.

As soon as she completed her task, the small yellow basket- which had previously been filled with battle costumes and pajamas- accompanied her back to the tower's living quarters. Once she put it away in the storage cupboard, Starfire's eyes scanned the room in hope of finding some company. Raven was sitting on the couch with an unusual object in her hand. She seemed to be deeply concentrating on it as one of her eyes had slightly squinted. Cyborg could be heard with the lifting of the weights in the metallic themed gym. The clanking metal made a chinking sound whenever he released grip on the large bicep development device. Robin was too situated in the gym but he wasn't training. He was looking at the wall in frustration, engaged in deep thought over 'Slade' again.

That left her only one option- Beast Boy was a few feet away being harassed by the blue furry animals (Super Furry Animals hahaaaa ::ahem::- KD) taking residence in the refrigerator. He was as busy as a pigeon on a rooftop so she went over to where he was currently standing.

'Hello, BB.' Star grinned brightly, baring her teeth.

'Rrrreero Rrrarrrriireee....' he gulped and savagely wiped his whole arm across his mouth like a frenzied hooligan. ''Sup, Star?'

'Oh... what is up? Why is it that people always ask me what is up?' she furrowed her brow in mild desperation. 'When in fact, there is nothing up!' she shrieked shrilly.

'Chill, Star- it's a way of saying 'how are you?'.' Beast Boy almost cowered in fright of the auburn haired beauty.

Her expression lightened unnaturally fast and she beamed. 'Oh, I am absolutely delightful, BB! I shall remember this technique of concern for one's well being!'

Beast Boy stared back at her with one eyebrow raised and subconsciously shook his head. Although he quickly forgot about it and carried on as normal, 'So whatcha doing today, Star?'

She loosened her smile a little and began to ponder. 'Well, I have completed my tasks of the hanging of the wash clothes. This morning I ate some tofu... umm, and tonight I shall sleep!' she told him, reminiscing her day so far. 'How about you, Beast Boy?'

'Oh... well,' he started, ignoring Starfire's outrageous but expected answer. I'm gonna see a movie later, wanna come with?' he casually asked.

'Why, sure! I would love to accompany you. After all- as people say- two's a crowd!' she squealed happily.

'I think it's three, Star...' Beast Boy trailed off.

'Oh... then shall we invite another? Perhaps Raven?'

Beast Boy's face turned a sudden shade of maroon and he goofily frowned. 'W-Well, yeah...' he stammered.

'Then it is decided! Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire is a crowd!' she declared.

'Yeah...' Beast Boy ineptly confirmed. 'We sure a-are.' He mentally slapped himself for bringing it up.

Beast Boy looked a bit sweat stricken so she decided to ask him what was 'unbalanced in his being' but he only told her that he needed to go and then vanished. So then she decided to perhaps take a chance at trying to 'hang' with Raven. Starfire sauntered over to the back of the couch and peered over Raven's shoulder at the contraption in her hands. Raven was unmoved.

'Good afternoon, Raven. May I ask what is it that you are occupying yourself with?' she cheerfully requested.

'Rubik's cube. A black Rubik's cube.' Raven neutrally stated.

'I see, shall I help you? What is the objective of the device?' Starfire inquired.

'No, your help is not required.' Raven took a breath and involuntarily shifted to face Starfire. 'And I have to match all the faces to form six... sides.' she said, glancing at Starfire.

Starfire beamed and nodded, not fully understanding the intentions of the game but she saw that Raven was content with what she was doing.

'Well, I shall see you at a later time, Raven.' Star bid her a small farewell. 'Oh, that reminds me, would you like to go to the movie theatre with Beast Boy and I later on today?' she added, nearly forgetting her duty of invitation.

'Yeah.' a reply justified immediately but unenthusiastically.

'Really? How great! Beast Boy will be delighted.' Starfire beamed, stating the obvious truth in more ways than one- obvious.

'He...? Never mind.' Raven shunned nonchalantly, and resumed her attention and body to the cube. Star couldn't help but wonder what Raven was about to say, but happier thoughts of fluffy happiness distracted her a few seconds later.

Starfire sighed as then she felt very bored, she was posted opposite a large window which overlooked the town. The view was breathtaking- but that couldn't surpass her loneliness. All the other Titans had things to do that didn't involve her and there was nothing she could do that involved them. So she wandered off to her room to write in her journal and also to get ready for the outing with Raven and Beast Boy later on. On the way to her room though, she could not help but notice a strange struggling noise emitting from behind one of the metallic doors. So she decided to check it out before anything bad happened. Strangely enough, it was only an empty room. But that was until Robin fell from a platform above with a hard thump to the stone floor.

'My goodness, Robin are you alright?' Starfire asked with a rush of concern running through her body. 

'Star... I'm, fine.' he answered, wincing, and clutching his sides. Not hesitating, she brushed his hands aside and gently rested her own palms on the place where he had his. 

'Good, I cannot feel any broken bones.' she beamed, brushing her hands over his waist.

Robin's face went beet red and his body tensed.

'Err... thanks! Star! But I was fine anyway.' Robin assured but in ill time produced a stifled cough. Starfire giggled warmly and raised both brows at him. 

'Of course you are.' 

If it was possible, Robin blushed even more and excused himself hurriedly from the room for no apparent reason. Only then did Star finally let out a tiny sigh. Robin was, to her, special, and she'd always told him that but he never took it in the way she wanted him to. He was always so preoccupied with everything else. She didn't think he listened to her ranting much. The reason why Robin was so special to her was because the first time she came from Tamaran- he was the first person to make her feel wanted. Robin had a good heart, and everybody knew. He showed her how everything worked and even now he always corrected her when she made her mistakes from the lack of Earth knowledge she possessed. Starfire remembered how Beast Boy occasionally told her that she has a 'crush' on Robin. _I think that it is most likely that he is referring to the feeling I am describing for Robin. But if that is correct, Beast Boy has a 'crush' on Raven_. Starfire had found the funniest friend ever in Beast Boy, they talked about candy and fairgrounds. (_And he sometimes borrows my money_.)

After the strange scenario with Robin, she hopped to her room. It was a fuchsia themed boudoir and in the middle sat a circular shaped bed. Starfire had collected many things since her arrival on Earth and the many things had ended up in her room. In the corner on the dressing table lay a plant pot with grass. She smiled dreamily at it. It had been a gift from Robin- the plant pot that is. It was her own clever plan to fill the container with soil and grass. Against the wall adjoining the door were her collection of glass bottles. The five of them drank a lot of fizzy liquids and they usually arrive in glass bottles. Against another pink wall there was a big playden that was usually used for young babies who needed to be protected. In it, resided Starfire's many soft toys. There were blue bunnies, pink teddies, white kangaroos and so many more. A local toyshop had given them to her after the Titans rescued the owner from a snake fiend. Starfire's favourite was a green alligator because it made a squeaky noise when you pushed its stomach. 

The walls were pale pinks and there were pieces of shiny coloured paper on it. After she once saw that Cyborg's room had many pieces of paper with images on them plastered on his wall, she remembered thinking they were pretty and had to imitate the colourful scene. They were of his favourite music bands. Her pieces of paper, however, were of her favourite sweet wrappers. The shiniest one was of a Dairy Milk foil wrapper. She loved the way it glistened in the natural sunlight. Her bed had fuchsia coloured sheets and was immaculately made. At the top of the bed there was a single flat pillow that was ever so comfortable. Her bedside table held up a small vase with single cacti in it. That had been a gift from Raven, _I have many a cactus in my room_, Starfire reminisced her friend's words.

She grabbed her journal from her desk and went to sit cross-legged on her sturdy bed. She slowly opened the book and retrieved the pen, which nested inside perfectly it. On the first A4 page was a picture of the other four Titans, posing very pathetically. Starfire had caught them off guard because they had shouted at her afterwards and said that she could not usually just take pictures of people without their consent. She turned to the next available blank page and wrote down the date.

__

Dear Journal,

This morning I went to hang the wash clothes, which went very well. I did not break anything. And then after that, Beast Boy was in the kitchen when I went to put the basket away- he taught me a new way of greeting someone on Earth. And then he asked me to go to the cinema with him and Raven! So I will be going to that place soon. A few moments later, I went to the room with lots of platforms and then Robin fell from one of them! How peculiar. He looked slightly worn but then he did not tell me what he was doing so I was a little disappointed he didn't include me in his plans. But nevertheless, I shall have to go and get ready for the theatre now. Goodbye Journal!

Two hours later, Starfire emerged from her room feeling very fresh and smelling glamorous. Excitedly, she made her way to Beast Boy's room to collect him for the outing. _I wonder if BB is as excited as I am about this trip that we shall all go on together._

She gently knocked on his metal door and resumed to waiting patiently. Gradually the door opened and revealed the usual image of Beast Boy.

'Ready?' Starfire asked encouragingly. 'You said three o clock, it is now two thirty-seven. Fifteen minutes are required for transport, am I correct?' Starfire recited when she didn't receive an eligible reply from Beast Boy.

'No, you're right... it's just...' Beast Boy started.

'Do not be concerned about the presence of Raven!' she ordered hastily.

'Huh? How'd ya know?' Beast Boy gasped. Starfire held up her hand.

'I have been here long enough to decipher your emotions as of now as-' she started to lift each finger in order, 'One, shyness; two, insecurity; three, nervousness; four-'

'Okay, okay, Star. We better go before you start telling me I love her.' he interrupted.

'Oh, I am not as advanced to achieve the decoding of love yet.' (Aren't we all?- KD) Starfire corrected.

'Phew! Turn back while you're ahead! You don't need to go there.' Beast Boy joked.

'Oh.. alright.' Starfire nodded seriously, mistaking the clown's joke.

Beast Boy was pulled out of his abode and the two of them strolled in the direction of Raven's room.

They received many appreciative (and some scornful) glances as the three of them marched down the street. Starfire linked her arms with Beast Boy- much to Raven's invisible dismay- and Raven sauntered beside them. The old theatre was very run down and looked as if it was about to collapse any moment. 

'What shall we watch?' Starfire asked excitedly, eyeing the many movie posters on offer. 'How about 'The Planet of the Apes?'' Starfire suggested innocently- oblivious to the fact that there was a sarcastic remark awaiting patiently from Raven.

'Beast Boy should feel right at home.' it finally escaped Raven's lips.

'Hey!!' Beast Boy exclaimed, feeling stupid. Raven just inwardly smirked and for a while glanced at him unknowingly. 'Raven, why are you staring at me like _that_?' Beast Boy slowly asked, after having Raven place her eyes on him for a little longer than ever before.

'Like _what_?' Raven scowled, obviously averting her attention back to the real world.

'Nothing.' Beast Boy faltered, disappointed.

'Hey, guys! How about we watch 'Ocean's Eleven'?' Starfire interrupted their 'whole-hearted' conversation. Fortunately, this was something both the mysterious telekinetic and shape-shifter agreed on.

'So what's it about?' asked Starfire.

+ + +

Yeee! So whadya think? I absolutely hope you had fun whilst reading my chapter of non-relevant situations! Yeah! Well, I was originally gonna do the movies chapter in this one but I thought I'd end it there just to keep you guys wanting more! Oh wait- do you actually even want more? Ya better! Hehe, jokin' ^.^

Next chapter, expect more crazy hoo-hah and crossovers!

Until next time, special friends!

**Season's Greetings! ******

~Krystal

+ + +


	2. Chapter 2

+ + +

Hello again everyone! I simply had a delightful time writing chapter 1, and I shall enjoy writing this chapter even more now that I've put my story up on Fanfiction.Net because I know that people are actually reading my stories. Yeee! *wrinkles nose in excitement*

And for those of you that haven't noticed, I have changed the title of the story from 'Wonderful' to 'Chocolate Roses and Static Electricity'. This is because 'Wonderful' didn't fit quite as well as I originally planned. But knowing me, I'm likely to change it a further 18 times ^.^ If you're confused by now- you should be. The title(s) will fit as the story unfolds. Feel free to share your views on this matter, otherwise known as my indecisiveness.

I would like to ask one question off that subject, though. Seeing as nearly all the Titans have pairings, would it really be kind of awkward if I was to pair up Cyborg with an original character? Because I've encountered various OCs but they are- well- rubbish and unimaginative! 

Or alternatively, has anyone seen or watched Static Shock? Now let's take Virgil's sister, for example, and pair her next to Cyborg? Isn't that simply fabulous? From my opinion, she looks 15/16 and then so does Cyborg? No? But he can drive?!! Well, I'd like your views on that if possible, my e-mail address is in my profile if you would like to contact me.

Now on with the story. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy are all at the cinema watching Ocean's Eleven (my fave ^.^)

Let's see what happens!!

Hey, would I get into trouble if I said the Titans were mine? Oh I would? Okay, they're not ^.^

+ + +

'Ocean's Eleven is about a group of men plotting a complex strategy to rob the takings of three major casinos.'

Starfire and Beast Boy stared at Raven with their mouths slightly open as her unexpected comment had caught them off guard.

'_What..._?' Raven asked dully. Then she realized what was going through the other's minds. 'Look, it says here!' she quickly rummaged through the movies brochure, concealing the fact that she was the slightest bit interested (I don't blame her, look at all those gorgeous men- KD).

Beast Boy shrugged and Starfire grinned warmly. 'Let's go, we have five minutes before the film starts. And I would ever so much appreciate it if we could purchase beverages? Because once Robin... _Robin_ bought me the a snack that was the result of corn popping!'

Raven jerked her glance to Starfire when she noticed her voice had dropped minutely to the hint of Robin's name. No one else could have noticed but Raven was very observant- she had complete control over her emotions after all.

'Beast Boy, watch where you're going, you DOOFUS!!!!' a few sweets scattered all over the shiny floor of the theatre complex.

Well, maybe not _complete _control.

The theatre was a large room with seats gradually mounted towards the top. It was a state of the art interior despite the dilapidated impression of the outside. The screening room had nearly been filled up with eager youngsters and excited adults alike. The three's eyes explored about the room for empty seats but to no avail. They toured up and down the place until Raven finally found two seats side by side.

Starfire- spotting a rare opportunity- rushed from the screening room muttering about forgetting her handbag on the ticket stands. Although she didn't bring a handbag, the other two couldn't tell and was clueless to what she was scheming.

'So, I guess... I'm sitting next to you... huh?' Beast Boy stammered.

'It _looks_ like it, _BB_...' Raven imperturbably exclaimed.

'Oh yeah... hey- WAIT!!! Dude, did you just call me _BB_?' Beast Boy choked the words while nearly toppling over on Raven herself.

'... Don't take it to heart.' Raven assured him- slightly panicking- but as pure Raven, managed to compose herself before it got too big for her emotions to handle. '... BB.'

Beast Boy stared wide eyed at Raven and could have sworn that for a split second of a split second he saw her smirk. _Is this for real? Raven? Humour? Slightly unbalanced?_

Nevertheless, he snatched the seat beside her faster than you could say 'puppy love'.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Starfire had come back from 'finding' her bag. The only downside to her clever plan, though, was that it meant she had no other option than to sit alone. Besides, she didn't feel like picking up some deadbeat because she had no one to sit next to. Progressively, Starfire recovered a seat right at the front. Even if it was strange that three front view seats hadn't been spotted before. Nonetheless, who cared?

Ten minutes into the film, Starfire took a quick glance up to see how things were coming along with the changeling and his undeclared mistress. Raven had, on a rare occasion, voluntarily removed her hood. Beast Boy could be caught peeking sideways every now and again to take in bit by bit his object of affection's wondrous image.

__

It's working!

Starfire resumed to ogle at the bronzed beauties on the big screen. It was the scene when Matt Damon was first introduced as a pickpocket on the subway. The means of underground transportation had quite gently rocked but in that second of a moment, he had managed to steal some random guy's wallet from his chest pocket. Now _that_ was a true master of the art. 

Another ten minutes later, Starfire found that she'd run out of popcorn. So on a bid to acquire more of the sweet snack, she quietly slid out of the auditorium.

Just as she got in line for the food stands, Starfire immediately recognized a yellow cape before her. Not taking any thought, she tapped the person twice on the back. 'Robin?' she inquired.

The teenage boy spun around and his eyes widened in acknowledgement of his friend. He emitted a warm smile. 'Good evening, Star! I thought you'd be here.' Robin commented.

'Did you decide you were bored too? And then decide to come here?' Starfire asked, feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't have been included in his plans.

'Yeah, pretty much. What're you seeing? And where's Raven and BB?' Robin asked in pursuit. 'They're here too, right?'

'Yes they are! And... together!' Starfire beamed. Automatically, Robin read her thoughts. 

'How did you ever get _those _two to sit next to each other?'

'My powers of positive manipulation!' Starfire laughed. 'Oh, and to answer your question, I am watching Ocean's Eleven. There is quite a good choice of eligible young bachelors in the movie itself.' (*licks lips*- KD)

Robin's cheeks flushed at the thought of Starfire being a man-hunter. And then he totally outdid himself when he wished to be one of those fortunate men to the steamy seductress.

'Robin, it is your turn!' Starfire informed him, motioning towards the guy behind the counter and snapping him from his 'healthy' thoughts.

'Oh! Um... three large popcorns and orange sodas, please.' Robin said, feeling a need to be rushed. Starfire helped him with the snacks once they were served. She also ordered herself a popcorn to take back to devour before the equally delicious young men on screen.

'Three of each? So some others are here, I take it?' Starfire asked quizzingly, not knowing whether they were all for Robin or not- considering it wouldn't be a surprise if they were.

'Yeah, Cy's here. He's already in the theatre, though.'

'Oh, I see. Well, Robin. I guess I shall meet you again once the films are over?'

'Yeah, sure, Star. Hey wait!! Here's your popcorn, I forgot to tell you not to get any.' Robin interrupted, handing her the gigantic bag of popcorn.

'Oh... thank you, Robin.' Starfire politely accepted, without hesitation. They both went their separate ways to their designated flicks.

Once Starfire seated herself back in the auditorium, she decided to take another quick glance at her two friends above. This time she saw that Beast Boy had fallen half asleep with a pool of drool forming on his lower lip, to be readily dispatched onto the unfortunate carpeting beneath. And things had taken a one-eighty turn from the last time. Raven was now actually the one who slyly sneaked shy glances at our much-loved green teen. She was then caught giving off the slightest smile in Beast Boy's direction.

Starfire chuckled as she shook her head in awe. Then she leaned against the front rails and recommenced to watch the blockbuster, still bearing in mind that anything was possible the moment Raven smiled.

A few minutes later, just as testosterone was starting to leak out of the film, and George Clooney smooth-talking his ex-wife, Starfire sensed a familiar presence in the screening room. Indeed, she was correct. Down the steps, wandered a vague looking Robin, arms swaying about. He seemed to be searching for something and Starfire presumed it was she. Again she was correct. Robin descended the steps to the front row to which Starfire sat up straight in curiousity of his actions. Starfire, though, then noticed he looked very somber.

'The Titans are needed.' he stated swiftly and surely. 'Let's go.'

Unbeknownst to Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven had already exited a few moments before- when Raven had first spotted Robin she immediately woke Beast Boy up. Starfire didn't notice this however because of the distraction that was Robin himself. Robin grabbed her hand as if on cue and pulled her a little faster out of the room and then out of the theatre complex. Only when they were all mounting Cyborg's car did Robin realize he still had Starfire's hand clasped in his own.

'Oh... uh, I didn't realize, my mind was elsewhere... Sorry, Star...' Robin gasped in disbelief that he hadn't realized his friendly mistake sooner.

'Don't be sorry, Robin. It is fine. Now what did you say was wrong?'

But Robin didn't answer as he was cut off by the sound of his Titans radio's ring. (Hey, has anyone seen the episode when it did actually _ring? _I thought it was fab because the ring was the theme song! #When there's trouble you know who to call...#- KD)

'Yes?'

'He's heading down Central 34th.'

'We're on it.' Robin nodded into the receiver, unaware and unfazed by the fact that the other person couldn't know whether he nodded or not.

Central 34th was two short blocks down from the Titan's current location. Cyborg speeded up the car nonetheless and sped off in the pursuit of wrongdoing. Finally arriving at the scene, the Titans couldn't exit Cyborg's car any faster. Suspended 30 feet above, was a mad sorcerer of some sort. He peculiarly was clad in pink, which was the most oddest thing the Titans had seen since the situation with Mad Mod- with the exception of Beast Boy, of course. He didn't count otherwise it'd be unfair to the rest of the oddities. A pink long-sleeved shirt was worn in the style of an office worker- that is- every button buttoned with the occasional button unbuttoned (Hehe- KD). Dark fuchsia leather pants were clad around the villain's skinny legs. He looked like Jon Bon Jovi's dress sense mixed with the evil Jafar's features from Aladdin (LMAO- KD)_._

Around his fists glowed two energy blasts identical to those of Starfire's, but pink. Instead of firing them, though, he was using them to levitate civilians into the air and then conjuring up mock-cages to store them in- and in addition, stuck those cages to various buildings. After that, it was how they stayed with no wish of opening the cages in fear of falling ten metres onto the hard tarmac below.

'Ohh, look-a who's arrivederci!' the magician announced with an extremely strong Italian accent.

'Titans, we've got ourselves a pizza fiend with eastern looks and... Bon Jovi?!' Cyborg declared in confusion along with utter style- how only Cyborg can do.

'Perfect.' Raven muttered sarcastically.

The Titans got in a fighting stance preparing for battle. Raven started by flying up and releasing the poor souls stuck onto the large pieces of construction. Beast Boy helped her in this by transforming into a massive eagle and shielding her every move from distractions if any. We can't let Raven get hurt now, can we?

Starfire charged herself into fight mode and her eyes like numerous times before glowed a luminous neon green. She creased her brows in anger and flew up towards our Jafar/Bon Jovi/Super Mario and static starbolts formed in her palms. She shot two at a time directed at the sorcerer and it hit him square in the chest. However this was not enough, and in return he hurled a cage in mid-air at her. It hit Starfire ('Starfire!' yelled Robin) and the crate flung itself towards Cyborg's car. Not willing to have his 'baby' damaged, Cyborg captured the birdcage with slight difficulty and settled it- along with the group of teenage girls inside it- free. Starfire was dazed momentarily but soon recomposed herself and took a better aim at the magician. But she missed and he continued to throw metal cages around.

Suddenly, something came charging from around the corner. It was a kid flying on some sort of metal circle. He released a trail of static volts behind him as he flew towards Robin.

'Not another one.' Raven mumbled as she spotted the chocolate coloured kid whizzing around. Robin had been catching plummeting pedestrians issued by a new plot of the sorcerer, seeing as Robin couldn't fly and cages in the air were intercepted by Raven. Robin turned around and swiftly knocked the kid off his metal trashcan lid as he zoomed towards him. The kid quickly regained himself and shook his head off dizziness.

'Nice to meet you, Robin. Batman said you were with the Titans' (Yes!! My sister has seen that episode!!! And when Sunshine10 mentioned it in her fic, I couldn't resist!!!- KD). the kid mentioned casually, despite the fact that he'd been disorientated in just previous seconds.

'HUH?!!' Robin jerked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. 'ACK!! No time for chitchat!' he screamed as an oncoming cage posed threat. He watched, though, as the kid flew up, and shouted something to Starfire before he shocked the magician unconscious. Coincidentally or not, at that moment all the commotion ceased. The pink glow that had occupied the vicinity before had been put out. Fortunately for the innocent townspeople, but unfortunately for Raven, she was on the last suspended cage when it fell on her and sprained her arm. No one was seriously injured. And it seemed that no one could really have escaped from the cages anyway seeing as they had no door. Cyborg had to render it apart for them to escape.

The fire brigades arrived shortly afterwards to clean up the mess and the Teen Titans lingered waiting to obtain information about the weird criminal. Raven was being attended to by the paramedics accompanied by a distraught Beast Boy.

'Yeah, that's it! I saw him in the bakery store!'

Robin stalked towards the voice and found that it was that strange kid's.

'Hey, Robin. I'm Static, nice to meetcha.' Virgil exclaimed, slapping Robin's shoulder. 'As I was telling these cops, that black magic criminal was Pinkazza. He gains electromagnetic powers through _bread dough_.' Robin creased his face with an expression of 'what the hell?!' and Static picked it up. 'Don't ask me!' He then flew off upon the completion of his questioning. But before he rushed back to his neighbourhood- under his secret identity Static- Virgil levitated over to Cyborg.

'Hey, Cy, it's me Virgil.'

''Sup, dawg?' (HAHA- KD) greeted Cyborg.

'You got my sister in time there, dude.'

'Yeah, otherwise this baby woulda been _done _for.'

+ + +

Ooh, as you can tell, I have made it annoyingly obvious to who likes whom, lol. It's just my bad for making the characters so stupid they don't even realize when someone loves them. But then again, you can never really tell, can you? Jeez, you can never tell _anything _when it's happening to you!!! Especially me and my clumsy self!

And moreover!! I HOPE you liked the Static Shock crossover?!!! It just seemed such a brill opportunity at the time, I just couldn't pass it up! I was gonna keep Static's identity unrevealed and have you guess... BUT I didn't! HAHA!

And the Super Mario/Jafar/Bon Jovi thing was terrible wasn't it?

Onto the next chapter!

****

~Krystal

+ + +


	3. Chapter 3

+ + +

AHHHHHH!! Hello!!!!! Yes, it's chapter 3 time! W0ot wo0T!!!!! Yeeeeehaaa!! Wowwowwowwow! 

I have a tendency to make strange noises. Please excuse me- or even better- JOIN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

::ahem::

Thank you very much for all your reviews, kupo!!!!!!! KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay... yeah, so thanks a lot for them, I love readin' 'em ^.^ 

So, we left off last chapter with Cyborg declaring his undying love for the T-car... Well, not _exactly _like that but along those lines ^.^

AND we had Static Shock make a guest appearance on the Teen Titans! Kewlio or WHAT??? Definitely!! So what's gonna happen in this chapter, you ask?

The Titans have defeated Pinkazza with the help of Static and now they're back at the T-Tower for a peaceful ::cough:: night.

So I walks into a bar and a guy goes: 'Do you own Teen Titans?' and I goes: 'NO. I _did_ create Pinkazza, though. Smart, eh?'

+ + +

After the restless event, the Titans found themselves back at the topside-heavy T situated on the remote island away from the hustle and bustle of night in town. However, none of them were prepared for the night's events.

Starfire cooed to herself as she painfully winced at the ice pack pressed against her side. After all, the ice was increasingly cold and her delicate skin wasn't used to such adjustments.

'When one gets hurt on Tamaran, one would take a Gnarblook and instantly heal.' she murmured out loud, unintentionally not taking in anything around her apart from her pain. Raven shot a glance at her from her place in the couch. She was heavily cushioned and Beast Boy was waiting on her hand and foot- but still she remained ignorant to his affection.

'Well, in case you hadn't noticed, this is Earth.' Raven dryly commented. 'And there are things called painkillers.' she finished, looking a little annoyed at what she thought was her friend's lack of empathy.

'I understand... it's just... nothing, it does not matter.' Starfire sighed. Raven felt a little remorse for sounding so cold hearted and caught Starfire's eye once again.

'You'll be okay, Star.' Raven reassured her.

In the adjoining kitchen several feet away, Beast Boy had come to collect some tea for the purple haired mystery. He found himself joining the human robot and Boy Wonder in the large space. Cyborg was consuming a sandwich and staring subconsciously into space. Robin was reading a newspaper article on the days events. He often did this as to recall what happened through a civilian's eyes. Beast Boy broke the jutted silence with a small, husky sigh.

'I-I.... I-' he opened his mouth and closed it several times uttering the word 'I' before Cyborg finished his sentence for him.

'H-have... a c-crush on R-R-R-Raven!' Cyborg mimicked mockingly. Robin heard this and rose from his slouch.

'Come again, Cy? I didn't quite catch that.' Robin requested with an eager ear.

'Beast Boy likes Raven.' Cyborg stated bluntly, not caring to ask for confirmation because he well knew the answer.

'DUDE!! How didya know?? I haven't even told anyone! And I was gonna say _I can't take it anymore_, as a _matter of fact_!'

'DUDE!!' Cyborg started, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out of his mouth, and once again imitating the changeling. 'You didn't have to.' he continued, in his normal state.

'Aw man. It's not- obvious- is it?' Beast Boy suddenly gasped in anticipation. 'On my gosh, what if she _knows_??' he mused to himself.

'Nah... and you ain't _that_ obvious' answered Cyborg with a convincing look of denial on his face,'... only a LOT!' he unexpectedly added. Beast Boy exhaled with a 'hmph'.

'How long's it been on for?' Robin inquired, assuming that Beast Boy had just probably developed another rush of teenage hormones.

'Few months.' Beast Boy answered straight-forwardly.

'Phhee-ww!!' Robin whistled, impersonating a train. 'That's longer than that two-day obsession with Holly Valance!' he reflected.

'And even longer than his three-week fascination with that spider.' Cyborg informed, and involuntarily shuddered. 'That was freak-ay, BB.' he cringed.

'Yeah, and _much_ longer than my month-long crush on _Starfire_.'

Instantly, Robin shot up and shot Beast Boy a defiant stare.

'What's wrong, dude? Jealous much?' Beast Boy taunted sarcastically, having not meant his previous remark. Although, somehow he knew it would annoy the pants off Robin. He found he was right.

'I am NOT!' Robin denied pathetically.

'Jeez, bro, we all know you fancy her to pieces. So stop wit' the macho thing.' Cyborg interrupted Robin with a 'don't try it' look playing on his face.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about!' Robin argued, flustered.

'YOU LOVE STARFIRE!' Cyborg and Beast Boy sternly exclaimed in unison. Robin briefly cowered in defeat and sank back to his previous sitting place.

'So what?' he sighed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged shocked glances and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

'We didn't know that!' laughed Beast Boy. However, Cyborg remained unfazed and had an amused expression on his strong features.

'Robin, you realized what you just confirmed?'

Robin's eyes lowered and he nodded. And _then _Cyborg burst out laughing.

In the main room, a content silence lingered as none of the girls either felt like breaking it. It combed through Starfire's hair and filled the black space behind Raven's hood. Starfire was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice Raven leave the room, letting the door swing on its hinges after her. Along the empty corridors and down numerous flights of stairs, Raven strolled mysteriously to her destination- the front door- with her cape draping off her perfectly stoic body. Silence rang wherever she stalked but when she opened the access portal, a loud gasp could be heard from the person standing behind it. His hands were suspended in the air- having been ready to ring the Titans bell.

'You rang?' she said. Unbeknownst to the other person, she was quoting from a well known horror series. Raven inwardly laughed at her clever innuendo, she often did this but to the ignorance of others.

'Uh- uh- uh- uh- you're Raven, right?' the skinny boy stuttered with a slightly shaky voice.

'Yes.' she responded.

'Yeah, that explains the um- knowing- um... you knew I was coming...' the kid continued weakly, trailing off his last words.

'Yes.' she said, as statue-like as ever, her eyes driving into the core of the boy before her.

'I'm, um, from the bakery, y'know? Hehe... um, we thought you'd like complimentary pizzas because... um- of-'

'Pinkazza, I see.' Raven completed his sentence with hidden and dark confidence. She couldn't turn a blind eye at the guy's remarkable good looks, though, even if he lacked self-esteem before the intimidating girl before him. But, pushing the thought aside with ease, Raven took the pizzas from a bewildered young man. 'Thanks... Brandon.' she said without affection, having glanced at his name tag.

'B-bye, then... see you round, Raven...'

'Bye.' she said without complementing his remark and shut the door with a loud clang.

A loud gasp emitted from her lips as she spun around and locked eyes with another being. A green being whom had been watching the previously developing scene with infuriating jealousy.

'Beast, Boy.' Raven said through gritted teeth, so as not to show what she really felt- which was to jump through the glass windows along with the pizzas, throw them into the lake and pull out a bunch of wild flowers for Beast Boy.

'Hi, Rae.' he said frailly.

'_What_?'

'Um- Raven.' he immediately corrected.

'Help me with these.' she ordered, handing three of the boxes to Beast Boy. She held the remaining two. The two walked along in silence- a near uncomfortable one- until Raven made Beast Boy's heart leap. 'BB... thanks for today.' Beast Boy looked at her as if she had a chicken plopped on her head.

'Uh...... uh.'

'It's okay.'

The two of them joined the rest of the Titans who had now all rendezvoused in the main quarters. Beast Boy had regained his usual exterior upon meeting the others. Raven noticed this.

'Somebody order pizza?' he grinned, expecting someone to take credit for it. When no one did, he averted his eyes to Raven. 'Huh?'

'They were free from the bakery.' she informed dryly and very slowly, in her usual style, but more because she was exhausted. 'You guys enjoy the pizza. I'm gone.' she added drearily whilst walking away presumably to her room. 

The others got started on the food straight away but Beast Boy felt his duty was not finished. 'Be back in a sec, guys...' he mumbled before speeding off in the same direction Raven had taken. 

He stood before her iron door and waited, pondering whether he should really have been doing this- standing outside Raven's door- after all it was dangerous business. Little did he know- or all the Titans knew- Raven had a secret power. She was able to sense life. She knew perfectly well he was standing outside her room. All she had to ask, was why? (ClUeLeSs- KD)

Robin sat precariously with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened in disastrous shock.

'Did Beast Boy just put... _food_ on hold?' he finally managed to murmur, tilting his head at Cyborg who was also in the same state as Robin.

'Eh...' Cyborg replied, 'something's NOT right.' He continued to stare in the direction that Beast Boy had taken- as if to imagine him sticking his head back round the wall and declare a joke. But no such thing came about and that was when Cyborg resumed his focus back to the real world. 'It _must _be love.'

All the while, Starfire was excluded from their quiet conversation- although one doubted she would have paid attention as she was hungrily stuffing herself with the Italian tradition, stopping every once in a while to nurse her heavily bruised side. Soon enough, the boys started on the fatty beverage, devouring every mouthful as if it was the last thing they experienced before disappearing in space. Despite the lack of energy in the room, the three still managed to make idle conversation.

'This... mmph... is some good shit.' Cyborg politely exclaimed, nodding his head in approval, on his last slice.

'Thanks for the visual...' Robin said, glaring at the human robot. 

'Cyborg, I believe this is called Pizza?' Starfire interrupted from the sidelines, seemingly feeling a little less pain.

'Jeez, forget I said it...' Cyborg rolled his eyes. 'So how long before Beast Boy cracks?'

'I give it three days.' Robin answered on cue, with a casual expression on his face, like how it is when one answers to what day of the week it is.

'Why, is Beast Boy cracking? This is highly worrying!' Starfire gasped, an anxious look creeping onto her face, yet still taking bites from the slice of pizza.

'Oh, he's already cracked... my bad.' Cyborg apologized, amused, 'What I meant to say was explode.' Cyborg carried the boxes to the trashcan in the open space kitchen.

'Cyborg, that is truly terrible! We must warn him?' Starfire added whilst her eyes followed the giant machine, building up the mountain of false concern, to her own expense.

'Cyborg, quit it, will ya?' Robin ordered, shooting a fierce glance over to him. 'What we mean to say is- how long before BB goes and makes it known that he likes Raven...' Robin enlightened with a warm smile spread on his face. His eyes momentarily danced with Starfire's until they were rudely cut off.

'What we meant to say is- blah blah blah- look at me, I'm _Robin, _I'm _stupid_! Jeez, just cos ya got the hots-' Cyborg blurted out from behind the counter.

'Finish that sentence and you're scrap metal.' Robin fumed. He was shooting looks to kill by the time Cyborg trailed off.

'Robin has the hots? Robin, are you unwell?' Starfire asked fretfully. As if things couldn't get more awkward, she shifted over next to Robin on the adjoining couch, and placed her right palm tenderly on his forehead. As much as Robin was enjoying it, he was still a bit embarrassed and shocked- and the fact that Cyborg was stifling wild laughter twenty feet away didn't help either. Promptly, Robin reacted the way any hormonal teenage boy would in this situation.

'Starfire, get OFF me!' he shrieked hopelessly. 'I'm fine!' Robin regretted his next actions because then accidentally, he elbowed her hard in the waist and she emitted a small yelp before collapsing on the floor in immense pain. 'Oh my GOD, Starfire!' he shouted in remorse. 'Starfire!' but to no avail. Instead, he received a green energy bolt to his head.

'Hey, guys, STOP!!' Cyborg ordered sternly, walking over to the scene. 'I ain't clearing up no broken shards of _nadda_!' Cyborg strictly boomed. The noise ceased and Starfire erupted from the ground, doubled over in pain. Her hair was also a slight mess, not to mention.

'I... apologize, Robin.' she started, on realization of her awful actions. 'Please forgive me, I couldn't control my anger because I am very tired.' Robin gave her a skeptical look and half-nodded. 'If you'll excuse me, Cyborg,' Starfire nodded in his direction, 'Robin,' and then simultaneously in his, 'I am sincerely worn out. I will go to bed now, goodnight.'

''Night, Star.' Robin greeted, looking at her contently.

'Don't let the bed bugs bite!' Cyborg added immaturely from the couch, which he was now situated upon, knowing fully well that Starfire would fall for the punchline like countless times before. Indeed, she seemed to falter for a second but recovered faster than previous occurrences. Starfire beamed lightly at the two before heading off to her room.

'Well, I've got an appointment with my late night wrestling right there,' Cyborg stated to Robin, pointing the remote at the widescreen television in front of them. 'And then after that, I'm planning to beat the number one score on the 'station- held by... who is it again?' Cyborg taunted childishly.

'An idiot.' Robin exclaimed with a scornful voice. 'Well, seeing as you've got yourself a date with the TV station, I'm off.' Robin shirked.

'Don't cha just envy me for rechargeable batt? I mean... I don't even get _tired_!' Cyborg carried on, ignoring Robin, which he knew very much annoyed the teenage boy.

'Whatever, tin man.' and with that, Robin sauntered in a familiar direction as he went to get ready for a sound slumber- which didn't quite plan to happen _just _yet.

Raven sat crossed legged with a dead straight posture on her bed staring at the door in confusion. _What does he want? _she thought in her clouded mind. A hint of excitement was churning inside her but she dared not release the feeling in fear of unnecessary damage. Sometimes she yearned to show emotion but more often than none, her birth defect disabled that.

If only...

Suddenly, Raven was distracted from her thoughts by a feeble knock on the door which echoed due to the hollow metal material. She remained motionless in silence, debating whether or not she needed any more events to her day. The former decision made her mind up for her and she rose towards the entrance to her abode. Slowly opening it, she revealed a sheepish looking Beast Boy on the other side.

'H-Hi, Raven.' he whispered with a cracked voice.

'What is it that you want, Beast Boy?' she asked with harsh curiousity in her voice.

'I c-came to see if you were alright,' he cooed softly, lowering his gaze nervously, with a voice that could melt the coldest of hearts. 'You-you didn't eat.' he continued, looking up with the most adorable eyes moistened by emotion and correct lighting. Raven was certainly touched but as per usual, didn't risk letting on- although behind her a small book fell from one of the shelves on her wall.

'I'm... I'll live.' she croaked. 'Thanks... for your concern.' she added with a touch of gratitude.

'Well...' Beast Boy started in the hope of not ending the mild, but attained, conversation. 'How's your arm?' he asked, striking out his hand intuitively, only to retreat it back when he realized who he was engaged with. _GREAT move, BB, now she thinks you think she's contaminated! Dude!_ Raven, however, understood his procedures flawlessly. She was in fact flattered that he knew her well enough to have extracted his hand. So, on impulse, she edged nearer to him with her arm on display.

'It's like that.' she shrugged nonchalantly, keeping her mind clear. 

'Oh...' Beast Boy murmured, brushing his eyes at the red bruised flesh on her arm, inwardly delighted at the progress he thought he was making. Mistakenly, he read the messages as friendliness. His eyes- on completion of observing Raven's arm- then wandered into her room. 'Oh, what's THAT?!!' he asked cheerily, pointing at Raven's Rubik's cube that lay visibly on her desk. He lunged forward without a second thought and reached for it. This, though, made Raven vastly ferocious and she shot him a catastrophic glare. 'Put that DOWN!-' she bellowed with fury, but was too late as to prevent the magical result. Beast Boy had assembled the six sides together... perfectly.

+ + +

Well, well... seems BB is in a spot of bother, what will Raven _do _to him??

And how DUMB can ya get, RAVEN?!! He adores you! See what I mean? You don't notice these things when they happen to you!!! 

*screams infuriatingly* 

Luckily for both Raven and Beast Boy, though, the author has decided that they will get what they want soon, because it is Starfire and Robin that the spotlight's focused on. Wonder what those two are gonna get up to? Read the next chappie.

*eyes Raven suspiciously and then switches bodies with her, gets over excited then stuff blows up*

Ahhh, has anyone ever wondered what Raven would be like... happy? Like if she got- kissed- or something! Eek! Think unscary thoughts, think unscary thoughts...

Next chapter, lurrrve...

Well until we meet again, special friends!

****

~Krystal

+ + +


	4. Chapter 4

+ + +

Greetings, Earthlings!!!! How be you?

Hey, so I hope I managed to keep you with enough suspense from last chapter. If you're reading this chapter, it worked, didn't it? OH I am clever. #Go KD, you're a milnip, who's your wooserloo... oh yeah!#

By the way, if you didn't get WHAT the suspension was about- basically Raven's Rubik's cube is magical. What's the magic? I hear you ask- well you'll be finding out in this chapter. The idea seemed so great and original, I hope you would see it that way too. Besides, it gives widdle Wavie the chance to shine! (By the way- that was 'Little Ravey'... yeah I know -_-;;- KD)

On with the show, I tells ya! Enjoy!

Once upon a time- someone was born- and that person went on to create the brilliance that was Teen Titans. Unfortunately, that wasn't me.

+ + +

Raven's face wept with horror at the unavoidable incident as she sank to her knees. Her room dissipated and she felt her insides being whirled in what seemed like a food processor (ye-owch- KD). She narrowed her eyes in extreme desperation and searched around the massive grey blur around her for any signs of life- preferably Beast Boy- whom had been in the room with her. All at once, the whirring came to a halt and Raven found herself atop a cliff in a dank and unknown underworld.

'A-Azerath...?' she whimpered with immense fear, for once in the few times in her life.

Not... Azerath...

Zero... Space...

Raven had had her breath held until the hiss-like voice from nowhere finished its sentence. She resumed breathing at once in a deep panting. _Zero... space! It-it can't be! _while musing to herself, Raven had completely brushed aside any memory of Beast Boy. After many minutes of staring at the dirt-free ground beneath her in disbelief, Raven sat up. A heavy smirk formed on her lips.

'Zero space.' she exclaimed, smiling. 'What dya know... this is cos of you... _BB_.'

'DUDES?!!' Beast Boy foolishly yelled. He rummaged around the tree branches until he finally reach a clearing. 'Aww man... how did I get myself into this??' he asked himself, kicking a few rogue leaves. 'RAVEN??!! AM I IN YOUR MIND AGAIN?!!' he screeched, hoping that he'd meet some kind of weird bird like the last time he entered his teammate's mind. But he thoroughly doubted that the land he was stepping on was inside her head, as that particular place- her mind- was _much_ darker. He glanced around the land and found that it wasn't, well, anything. There were just dark-green leafed trees and grey concrete on the ground. It was like he was nowhere- not even a wasteland. Beast Boy sat himself on the ground in defeat, he knew he was gonna be there for a long time, so he'd might as well sleep.

'Oh, Beast Boy...!' Raven slowly croaked, although this time- there was something that was never there before- there was emotion. Raven had somehow formed a bond with this new destination- enough to show her feelings. As she had previously done- Raven again activated her life sensors in hope of finding her green-skinned friend. Luckily, she picked up a flickering signal northwestward. _Flickering...? I wonder what he's doing... _She then continued in the same direction to bestow the worldliest surprise ever known to the half-slumbering Beast Boy.

'Come on... you know... you want.....me.' Beast Boy uttered in his unconscious form. 'Ladies....?' he continued to mumble embarrassing nonsense until one eye wavered open. With his skillful animal senses, he had detected footsteps somewhere a few yards behind him. Raven sure wasn't the only one with life detection. Knowing the intruder's presence, he cleverly transformed into a tiny green ant, not taking into account the fact that even if he was almost invisible, he was also highly vulnerable. However, the plan seemed to be working until he saw that the approaching figure was navy-clad Raven, and she was shouting _his name._ Instantly, without any consideration, he shape-shifted back into his natural form. Like without said consideration from Beast Boy- Raven tripped over him in the process.

'Raven?!!' he exclaimed in both excitement and confusion.

'Beast Boy?!!' she too exclaimed. Beast Boy realized his mistake of tripping her up and then was about to apologize when...

'Oh, BB, I was worried about you!' Raven cooed loudly. She threw herself upon his shaky form and nearly knocked him toppling over. 'Hey, you'll never guess where we are!' she playfully sang, smiling. Her voice was still the same but at a considerably higher pitch. 

Beast Boy fainted.

Outside, it had started to pour with rain. Cyborg sat eagerly awaiting the wrestling match between 'King' and 'Yoshimitsu', with so much anticipation that it seemed like he desperately needed to pee. In the period of time it had taken Robin to go back to his room, Cyborg had managed to consume a further half of a leftover box of pizza, three ginger beers, and pop three pounds of whole grain corn. Furthermore, he had started chanting 'Yoshi! Yoshi!' and drumming his crossed legged knees whilst watching the fellow human robot mount the ring. Just as the countdown for the fight began, Cyborg was interrupted by the sudden and annoyingly continuous ringing of the doorbell. 

'AHHH DAMN YOU TA HELL!!' he shrieked, and chose to ignore the inconvenient distraction to his entertainment. He managed to resume a whole ten seconds before he had no choice but to go get the door. Because Cyborg had a major personality quirk- that was- his mind magnified the smallest irritant ten thousand times over. In this case, he simply _had _to get the door otherwise that night he would have gone crazy with insomnia. Taking the same route as Raven did earlier, Cyborg sped down the tower in record time. What he found on the other side of the front entrance blew his head off.

There was no one there.

'Hey, Beast Boy! Wake up! C'mon, please! Wake up!!' Raven was patting the back of Beast Boy's head impatiently, waiting for the minute he came to. Fortunately, his eyes shimmered and Raven could make out the outline of his iris. 'Aww, hey, welcome back!' she cheerfully giggled. This time round, though, Beast Boy didn't faint, although that didn't mean the confusion had been erased from his mind. Springing away from her, Beast Boy started to tremble.

'Where's-where's Raven? Who are you a-and what have you done t-t-t-to her?' the words rolled from his tongue like a pineapple through a thorn bush. The green changeling never broke gaze with Raven, but he lowered his head as if to protect himself from an oncoming dragon.

'Hey, BB, I'm right here!' Raven cried out innocently. 'What's _wrong_ with you? Oh, wait, don't answer that...' she joked- showing the obvious abandoning of her usual character. Beast Boy stared at her blankly- then after a silent bout of wide-eyed shock, and the regaining of his normal posture- burst out laughing.

'Raven! Dude! It _is _you?!' he laughed, more stating the sentence than asking. 'But- how? You're not- you have no- ya- yow- yeedy...' he spluttered mockingly, with warm amusement. Raven had watched him all the while with admiring eyes, she did- after all- find Beast Boy incredibly humourous.

'BB, welcome to a place, called- Zero Space!' she recited, not originally intending for the sentence to rhyme, but when it did, grinned with delight. 'And it's very obvious as to what Zero Space offers by now... but as it's you,' she smartly smirked, shooting a devious glance at Beast Boy, 'I will take time to explain.' she finished. Beast Boy answered with a vague nod, completely unaware of the joke at his expense. 'Long story short, I can feel- out loud!' she exclaimed, taking much less time than expected. Fortunately, Beast Boy was at the least clever enough to understand why Raven would be happy.

'Congrats, Rae... so how did we both end up _here_?' Beast Boy asked- having taken a risk at pushing his luck with Raven's nickname. To his own surprise- and stupidity- Raven didn't mind any less, not even in Zero Space.

'Don't _call _me that. How many times do I have to tell you?' she frowned, but very light-heartedly. 'And the two of us were transported here when you completed my Ritual Rubik's cube...' Raven clarified with a smile. Beast Boy nodded having understood the basics of a complication.

'Oh and you can feel cos it's _Zero _Space!' he grinned with pride over his clasp of the works.

'Correct!' Raven confirmed. '... And that reminds me... it's all thanks to you Beast Boy...' she smiled through adoring eyes. Beast Boy blushed and shrugged nonchalantly.

'Well...' he chuckled, but not long before he had time to complete his non- existent sentence, Raven had proceeded towards the unsuspecting shape-shifter and latched her lips onto his own into a slow and playful kiss. Beast Boy gradually realized what he was experiencing whilst in a bout of petrification. He unsurely closed his eyes and kissed her back with all his might, embracing her form with his own, gently but definitely holding her against him. It was all so new to him, he didn't want to hold too tight in the fear of causing discomfort but the state of them couldn't have mattered less to Raven- as she was the one enjoying this the most. A few minutes of half- suffocation from Beast Boy later, Raven finally managed to pull herself apart from the poor boy, content at the fact that she for the first time had him speechless.

'That's my way of saying thanks.' Raven breathed calmly, feeling like she had just woken from a beautiful dream where she got to kiss the prince and become the princess. Her hands were still on Beast Boy's face and she felt the heat emitting from them. Beast Boy exhaled and smiled for the first time back at Raven, he opened his mouth to murmur a few words.

'I should... do this more... often.' And he fainted, again.

Cyborg cursed the raindrops upon his metal body as he peeked either side of the front door to make absolutely sure no one was there. Once he did this, and after much swearing and punching the air, he huffily ran back to his game, whilst sulking and moping throughout the corridors. _Probably missed the godamned thing... _

He skidded a corner, and then, 'VIRGIL HAWKINS?!!!' he wailed on approaching an unexpected young man, and colliding into him at the same time, causing a few of his parts to buzz on the meeting with water from the dripping wet human before him. 'WHAT THE DAMN HELL YOU DOING HERE, FOOL??!!!' Cyborg wailed ferociously, eyes popping from their sockets. The other young man flinched at the volume of his voice and shrugged, while inhaling for the explanation.

'Well, see... I was um... _out_, and when I was flying home it started raining, so I flew in here, which was the nearest place- and besides a window was open.... c'mon, Cyborg, you KNOW what water does to me!!' the boy tried to explain, faltering a little after his first sentence, and quaking a little from the towering teen's posture. This didn't cut it for Cyborg, as he had better than usual sensors and he could tell Static was hiding something. The giant robot shot the human fuseball a incredulous look.

'You were with someone....' Cyborg murmured slowly and accusingly, in such a way that one only sees on television dramas. At this allegation, the younger boy inwardly froze but managed to stay cool on his exterior.

'No... I was- let's say- taking care of a Baby, a Bang Baby... alright _officer_?' Virgil mocked, and with that he brushed past Cyborg's shoulder a little scornfully and proceeded in the opposite direction. Cyborg continued to stare even as he walked off. 'Uhh...' Cyborg watched contently as the other boy slowly turned around on his heel and bare his teeth in a toothy grin. 'Which way is the bathroom, Cy?' he said cheeks flushing red.

'Last door on the right... damn fool.' Cyborg muttered the last two words under his breath as he walked back to his non-existent first round of wrestling, shaking his head and feeling pissed at the same time. '_Trying _it. Boy you know better than that. 'I as out taking care of Bang Babies, wah wah!'' he mocked scornfully, 'Idiot don't know I got _heartbeat_ sensors.' Cyborg went back to his game and managed at least a joyful Virgil-free second and third round, only to be joined by the man himself for the remaining seven rounds. Luckily, Cyborg didn't hold a grudge.

Starfire was drifting in and out of sleep as she heard metal clanging and glass breaking outside her room. That night, it was unbeliveably cold, the rain punched the walls and windows, and Starfire- as usual- had no blanket. Damn, she didn't even sleep on the right end of the bed. (Refer to 'Switched'- KD). In spite of the cold, Starfire had tried to stay warm the best she could by wrapping her long auburn hair around her form, along with a robe from her adjoining bathroom. Unfortunately, the cold still managed to pierce her with its wicked skewer and cause her to get goosebumps along with uncontrollable shaking. Starfire frowned abysmally and wondered whether Robin or the others were also cold. Coincidentally, the former said person was fast approaching her door- with a feeble excuse covering the real reason. Starfire jumped up to the sound of the clear knocking against metal. She rushed to the gateway and it revealed a neutral looking Robin on the other end.

'Um, Star, I was just putting my clothes away from two days ago and forgot to mention that your arm protector got mixed up... here.' Robin stated monotonously and handed her the lightweight chunk of iron, trying to avoid catching her gaze, which he knew all too well that he would get hopelessly lost in. The maroon haired girl took her battle equipment from his ungloved hand and shivers ran through her body on contact with such intense heat, that she delayed her cue to actually pull the arm protector away. His brain collapsed at that moment and he gripped her hand, with the metal in it, and neared himself towards her face, not caring what they'd both feel after. 'Robin?' Starfire whimpered innocently, curious to her friend's actions. Robin shook his head- his eyes still wandering elsewhere- and no matter how much his heart was pumping- telling him to just kiss her- he couldn't because he refused to believe he lacked self-control. 'No, nothing... Star. Goodnight.'

+ + +

Dum dum DUMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What was he about to do, I wonder?? *skips away happily whilst readers stare in fear*

If there's anything I can improve, tell meh!!!!!!!!!!

Chao!

****

~Krystal

+ + +


	5. Chapter 5

+ + +

Oh ma days, Cletus, has it really been that long??? I apologize profusely for the delay but I didn't want to write something crap and I don't think you guys would like to read something crappy either.

This is just some fluff, not really much of a plot progression, but I hope you like it nonetheless!!!

Read on!

****

Because I am not the creator of Teen Titans, I am not the creator of Teen Titans. And just because they make an appearance in my story, does not mean that I am the creator of Teen Titans. And because I'm not the creator of Teen Titans, I'm not making money from this story, and just because.... creator..... Teen Titans.... yadda.... watermelon....

+ + +

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you can't do this to me, nooooooooooo!!!!"

"I apologize, Beast Boy, but I must remove it for hygiene purposes!"

Beast Boy winced and screamed as Starfire pulled off a plaster from his green skin.

"OOOOOOOWOWOWOWOWWW!!"

Raven just stared at the pathetic scene before her and vowed that she'd water Starfire's grass before she would ever even attempt to _think_ about kissing this creature before her again. What on earth had she been thinking? Just because she had an opportunity to express herself did not mean that she had to go and lock lips with Beast Boy! Thinking about it for the ten-zillionth time that day, Raven just could not believe that she'd kissed this clown who was sitting there sucking his thumb.

She couldn't _believe _how, how--!!!!

How... soft and... warm....

Raven yelped in frustration as the thought would just _not_ leave her mind! Right, she was going to go somewhere else now because the mere sight of him just squashed her to a pulp.

Meanwhile...

"Um, Starfire, there's something I need to tell you, I think I love you. No, I think I love _you_. No, I _think_ I love you... No, I--"

A loud crashing noise could be heard as several tons of weights plummeted towards the ground.

"Cut it OUT, Robin!" came a frustrated yell from an extremely peeved Cyborg. "If anyone happens to be listening from outside, I swear, YES I SWEAR, I'ma kill you, jackbutt." Cyborg glared at a nonchalant looking Robin, who just shrugged. He followed Cyborg's wishes and stopped his rehearsal for his love confession. Pulling the weights back up, Cyborg resumed his intense training.

A few moments passed where a tense silence lingered in the air. All that could be heard was the clanking of the weight machine as it rose and fell. Cyborg twitched a little as he sensed a small voice in the corner.

"I think I love you, Starfire. No, actually, _I_ think I love you--"

"ROBIIIIIIIIINN!"

Back at the previous scene, Beast Boy was lounged on the sofa clutching the red mark on his arm where the glass had cut it. The night before, he'd strangely slipped and fell on some broken glass in one of the corridors of the T-tower. No one knew how it got there, with the exception of Cyborg, of course, who saw the proprietor of the crime.

As Beast Boy sat pensively in silence, he didn't notice a pair of amethyst eyes watch him, almost religiously.

'What _is_ it about him? _Why_, for goodness' sake?'

Raven sighed to herself as rabid thoughts ran about her head. Seriously, she couldn't figure out why on earth she was making such a big fuss out of just one _kiss_. Besides, it was a once in a lifetime thing.

'A once in a lifetime thing? Well my life's obviously doomed if I did _that_ with Beast Boy...' she thought, figuring out that she wasn't feeling any better. And what exactly did she mean, _just_ a kiss? Since when did she regard a kiss as something as casual as grazing one's knee?

She sat there watching him in an eerie quiet but when he showed a sign of turning around, for he had shifted in his place, her eyes immediately shot upon a different object.

Yes, things were very uneasy between the two now that they had shared something quite, let's say, _intimate_, with each other. Beast Boy hadn't looked at Raven all morning. And as proved, the minute she thought he would look, Raven would avert her eyes in turn. 

Shifting her glance, Raven was relieved to see that Starfire had come back from her quest for new bandages and disinfectant. "Oh, joy! I have brought to you the means of which that will help you heal!! Joy, joy!"

'How the absolute heck did she manage to be so ecstatic _all the time_?' Raven thought as she slightly raised an eyebrow at the Tamaranian before her.

Raven watched murderously as Starfire handled Beast Boy's arm with surprisingly gentle care and nearby somewhere, a small cup broke into pieces as a result of her hidden emotion.

"Starfire..." Raven started, all part of her secret plan. "Someone's calling you."

"Where? Where?!! Oh, joy!!"

The small girl rushed off towards the training room where coincidentally, she had _really_ heard someone call her name. It was all downhill for Raven from here on out. Yes, it was part of her secret plan to make Beast Boy believe that she was in no way attracted to him whatsoever. None... absolutely, not... no feelings whatsoever.... yeah.

She could see the fear in the small green boy's eyes as she neared him on the large couch. Although it was one of the smaller couches, there couldn't be any more distance between them. And if Raven had a curious nature, she would have suspected that Beast Boy changed himself so that he appeared smaller.

Oh, wait, she _did_.

"Uh, h-h-hey, R-R-Raven... " he cowered in utmost fear. As a result of this, the boy's eyes turned moist, looking like he was about to cry. "So, uh.... w-what's up?" Beast Boy tried his best to look calm and cool by running a hand through his hair. However, his position on the couch didn't allow this. Seeing as he had been leaning his whole frame on his elbows, the loss of support from one of them caused the other to slip off the chair, landing him face-first onto the table. Oh, that was not to mention how his hand receded almost instantly from pain when he'd reached for his mane of green.

After a long silence, with the occasional wince of searing pain...

"Beast Boy, you hurt?" Raven asked in her same monotonous voice as always. However, she knew he wasn't okay at all. The impact of hitting his noise on the table had caused it to bleed and tears were trickling down his eyes because of the pain.

"I-I'm... uh... fine!" he screeched, if you could call it that, in a muffled, blocked voice. He jammed his hand against his nose, stopping the blood from leaking onto the floor but then making it spill all over his attire. "Excuse me one second!!"

Beast Boy leapt off the couch and made a desperate dash for the bathroom. "AHHH!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately, he didn't make it all the way there.

Raven didn't even need to turn around to acknowledge the fact that Beast Boy had once more done injustice to his nose by falling on it again. She sighed, and reluctantly, yet not, got up to help the situation.

"Beast Boy, stay there."

Raven walked a few paces over to the adjoining kitchen and filled a glass with water from the tap. After carefully doing this, she picked up the bandages that Starfire had previously abandoned on her quest to find who had yelled her name.

The green being lay helplessly on the floor, clutching his face and crying in pain. He couldn't repress his sobs and that made him look like such a baby. And especially in front of his one and only Raven.

She, on the other hand, was for the first time in her life, attempting to personally, physically, help another being. And that meant contact with the other person.

"Hold still, this _will_ hurt." came her droll, and very bluntly at that.

Raven dabbed on the disinfectant onto the scar on his arm after tilting up his head to stop the blood from following gravity onto the floor, even though it wouldn't have been that much different because there was practically a puddle already.

Surprisingly, when Raven made contact with his skin, Beast Boy didn't even flinch, not one bit!

This new revelation shocked Raven to the core and her previous plan about making Beast Boy understand her lack of enthusiasm was pushed aside, in one moment of euphoria.

But it was just _one_ moment.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!"

Apparently, he must have been delayed a reaction because of the pain. Oh well, better luck next time, Raven.

His last desperate bid by flinging Robin out of the window having failed, Cyborg exited the training room in hope of peace. "Oh, please, I'll do anything, _anything_!!" he muttered hopelessly to himself as he ran terrified out of the room. The good news was, there were still other training methods available outside. The bad news was, Cyborg wouldn't be using them for he had been eternally traumatised by Robin's endless sentence. So to speak.

"Huh? What's _he_ moaning about? Oh well." Robin shrugged as he caught a glimpse of Cyborg flailing out in horror. Once again, he resumed his lines, but this time only in his head, which was just as lucky because a certain fuchsia haired Tamaranian had made her presence known. "Hey, Star, what's up?" Robin said in an unusually high pitched voice. Well, at least he stopped in time, she didn't overhear anything, did she?

"You said my name?"

Oh, she did.

Robin gulped nervously as he tried to think of an acceptable excuse for his foolish, not to mention abnormal, behaviour.

"Oh, um, no that wasn't me. I was saying... um... 'car buyer', not Starfire!! Oh ho ho!" Needless to say, that was a terrible save. But Starfire's lack of consistency was to Robin's advantage as she just happily agreed and smiled.

"Oh, Robin, are you buying a car? Can I come? Where is the car buyer-age taking place? Robin, why do you look so blank?"

Her words said it all, Robin was now trying to think of further excuses to justify his original one, and therefore his features were in a state of vacancy. 'Great, I just _had_ to be soo _extra_!! I couldn't have just said 'No, Starfire, I didn't call you', but nooooo!! I just _had_ to say 'car buyer'....'

"Robin, are you listening? Oh, no, Robin!! Have the mind consuming Lark Gnorgs consumed your living brain??? Oh, no, no!!"

"Uh, no, Star, I'm here." he said, finally snapping back to reality with an answer that, in his mind, was perfectly foolproof. "Anyways, sure I said car-buyer, that's because I'm rehearsing a scene from this play that I'm doing that no one's ever heard of before. It's about this car buyer that sells a car, the end."

Now it was Starfire's turn to look blank. So sure, she wasn't the brightest bee in the hive, but she hadn't been living under a rock, for crying out loud. "Robin, that sounds like a great play!!"

Of course she hadn't been hiding under a rock!! How else would she have retaliated to that question in such a normal way...?

"I must help you, Robin!! Let me help you rehearse!!"

A look of pure shock plastered itself on Robin's face as he didn't even attempt to think of a comeback to this. "... Sure...." he just blankly murmured before Starfire dragged him off in the direction of the open air above.

"There, I've finished."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Don't stare at me like that."

"... uh..."

"..."

"Beast-Raven-boy-why-don't-did-get-you-any-kiss-ideas!-me?"

The two of them sat pinned to the floor beside each other, and even though the two sentences they'd sprouted out contrasted greatly, there surprisingly wasn't much awkwardness in the air. Just more... amusement.

"You first... Beast Boy." Raven said, trying not to smile in the pause she'd given.

For a moment, all he did was stare at her.

And then he burst into a fit of giggles.

Raven, not entirely sure what was so funny, avoided eye contact with him for she _knew_ that something big was going to blow up the moment she even _thought_ to laugh. She stared, with an eyebrow raised, at the other boy before they were interrupted by Cyborg.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, also raising an eyebrow at the changeling.

Raven elaborated, rather sarcastically. "What's _right_ with him?"

The human robot emitted a chuckle before asking another question. "You guys seen Star or Robin? I just remembered that boy's got my elevation pack somewhere, damn fool."

Beast Boy lay giggling while Raven shook her head. This action got Cyborg very annoyed as he punched the air with his fist and mumbled something. "Man, you'd _think_ I'd know where my own _body parts_ are being kept... stupid.... blow up..."

Raven returned her attention to her emotionally deprived friend and shook her head, trying to work out what the hell to do. The plan was obviously non-existent now. There wasn't much left to do but leave the crazy maniac there laughing in solitude.

And so she did. Raven rose up from the floor, her cape clouding her form as she stood and turned to leave.

"Ah... I'm only laughing because I remembered the look on your face.... when you _kissed_ me." came a taunting voice from somewhere behind Raven.

Somewhere in the kitchen again, a whole row of plates smashed into each other.

"And then, you read this..." Robin pointed to a script that he'd scribbled in under five minutes, when Starfire had allowed him to 'go to the bathroom', or so she thought.

"Oh!" she squealed. "I get it now, so I buy the car off you and then you fall in love with me, but I don't know because you're too afraid to tell me? Oh JOY!!"

Robin laughed loudly in a nervous manner as he was only reminded of his current situation. "Yeah..." was the only thing that he managed to say. Robin sighed as he watched her dance around. Sure, he liked her and all, but didn't she ever get tired? Where exactly did she get all that energy?

'Meh, must be Tamaranians...' he thought, and chuckled cleverly to himself.

"Okay, so let's start, Star, ya ready?" he said after clearing his throat. Robin was back to his confident self again. He was always confident, even with Starfire, but when he thought about his _other_ feelings for her, he'd instantly break into a 500 mile runner's sweat.

"Yes, ready!" she beamed. As the first line was hers, she proceeded. "Oh, Mr. Car Buyer, may I buy a car?"

Robin smirked and nodded, telling her that she was doing fine. "Sure you can, lady, here you go."

"Thank you, good day!"

Robin smiled again and so did Starfire. For a little while, they carried on as if they were rehearsing for a real existing play. They were so wrapped up in their 'smashing' performance that they didn't notice Cyborg approaching.

"Oh, and yes, I think I love you." Robin said, finishing the marvelous piece of literature. He bowed to Starfire and she smiled in delight.

"So, you two finally got together? About damn time, an' where's my elevation pack, Robin?!"

'Slight' blushes crept onto Robin and Starfire's cheeks as Cyborg's words weaned themselves into their ears. Finally? Since when did the other...?

"Robin--"

The loud sound of the Titan's alert rang as Starfire was just about to say something.

+ + +

Hehe, I hope you all liked that, heheee. Please read and review if you want to know what happens...!!!

~Krystal

+ + +


End file.
